The Birthday
by Dolly.Reader
Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate Bella's birthday.  An intimate look into what happens after the birthday dinner.  O/S


A/N: I wrote this little bit of sexiness as a birthday present for Kennedy Nicole Cullen. I'll never be able to send her a quarter of the good stories she has sent me.

Many thanks to Evilnat, Kitty Vuitton, & Troublefollows Edward for giving me the bravery to put this out. Be gentle with me, it's my first time.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Thanks, it was a great night. Talk to you soon," I call over my shoulder as Edward and I walk down the path and to the car. He quickly steps ahead of me, beeping the car locks, and opens the door for me. I settle in and wait for him to climb into the car too.

"God, I thought you'd never stop talking to them," he groans as he buckles his seat belt

"What? Was I supposed to eat and run? It's not every day that your friend offers to cook a birthday dinner for you," I say but then lean over and run my hand down his thigh "Should I have stood up after cake and said 'Sorry, I have to go home and have my birthday fuck now?'" I whisper in a sultry voice.

Edwards eyes open wide as he looks at me intensely. "Is that what you want for your birthday? I thought you liked pretty packages with bows on them."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, you know me so well. I've never met a pretty package that I didn't like. That's why I love you so much."

He stops at a stop sign and leans over to kiss me deeply. "I can't wait to get you home." My hands can't stop themselves from reaching over to his lap, stroking him in anticipation of a fun night ahead.

"Mmmmmmmm. Don't stop," he says as the car begins rolling down the street. I can feel his body hardening under my hands and it makes me quiver in anticipation.

I stroke him firmly through his pants and then teasingly say, "I think I've got you warmed up for now."

Edward turns his head to me in disbelief. "You're stopping now?" I giggle in response and he lets it go.

I lean my head back on the seat and start thinking of the fun we might have at home. Should I let him lead the way tonight or hold my own and have a delicious game of give and take?

Finally, we pull up to the house, and we both practically leap from the car and hurry to door. Of course, in our haste to leave earlier, we forgot to leave the exterior light on and getting the key into the door is nearly impossible in the dark. Edward finally gets the door open and we slip inside. He flips the lock and turning he grabs my wrist and pulls me into to him.

"Come 'ere," he says low and commanding.

He pushes me back against the door and attacks my mouth with his lips. As he slides his tongue inside my mouth I can taste hints of wine and chocolate. His hands run down my body stopping between my legs and cupping me firmly.

"Turn about is fair play," he whispers between kisses.

I feel his fingers moving back and forth over my tight jeans making my body start to ache. He slides his lips down my neck as he kisses me with small open mouth kisses, knowing how that makes me shiver.

I halfway open my eyes and look at him. "Let's go upstairs" I whisper.

He drops his hands and turns towards the stairs, waiting for me to go ahead. As I walk past him, a naughty thought crosses my mind and I quickly begin unbuttoning my blouse. I hit the stairs and I slip my blouse from my body, dropping it behind me. My hands reach for my jeans next, opening them up. When I reach the top of the stairs, I saucily bend at the waist and wiggle my jeans down over my ass, exposing my black lace thong.

Edward laughs as he grabs a handful of my backside and says, "Are you trying to get me to take you in the hallway?"

I stand up straight and shimmy out of my tight jeans kicking them off my feet and leaving them on the floor. I know that seeing me in a wisp of black lace will turn him on even more.

"Hmmm, well we could try that but I think it might be a little cramped." I laugh. "I guess the bed is more comfortable."

I half skip down the hall and almost make it to the bed when he catches me. "Oh!" I exhale, loving the feel of his strong arms as they wrap around my body. His fingers pluck at my nipples through my bra and I can feel them pucker and harden. He slides my bra straps down my arms before unfastening the hooks and dropping the bra to the floor. Edward's touch on my body always sets me on fire, his hands make my mind return to amazing memories of what we create together. As my mind drifts sexily, I feel his chest pressed hard against my back, his breath on my neck and his hard cock pressing into my ass through his jeans.

I slowly turn to face him, kissing his lips hungrily and pressing my breasts up into his warm skin. I run my right hand up into the hair at the back of his neck pulling his lips tighter against mine. My left hand slides up his chest, stopping at his nipple to gently tug, he hisses in pleasure. His nipples are as sensitive as mine.

Quickly, Edward scoops me up and unceremoniously drops me onto the bed. He stands at the side of the bed, shucking his clothing. He crawls up over me, skimming his hands down my body as he grabs the sides of my thong and pulls them down my legs. I can't even see where my panties end up since I'm so focused on his face as he lowers his head down to kiss my hip bone.

"Mmm, Bella, you smell delicious." His mouth traces over my skin and I feel his breath warming me in the most perfect way. I feel his warmth before he moves his mouth over my center. He loves me in the most sensuous way; a hot, wet, open mouth kiss right over my clit. I moan in appreciation, loving the sensation.

Edward knows my body like know other, even better than I know myself; he knows that sliding his tongue through my slick folds will start me down the path to repeated ecstasy. He runs his flat tongue across my nub firmly before dancing it back down to my opening, licking and tasting. Teasing me with varied strokes so I never know just what to expect. My knees hang open on the bed, shamelessly spread as my lover loves me with his mouth.

"Oooh." I breathe into the air as the warmth spreads through my middle and my thighs start to shake.

"Yeah," he whispers roughly, looking up at my eyes from between my legs. He maintains the intense eye contact as he runs his tongue back down my clit and his fingers slide across my g-spot. He strokes my body inside, lapping me deeply as I feel the spasms begin to build and boil inside me, sending me over the edge as a loud moan breaks free from my mouth.

"Ungh! Oh yeah, mmmmmm." I unclench my eyes and open them to see him kiss my inner thigh before raising his head and moving up my body.

Edward kneels up between my still spread legs, stroking his cock teasingly. He knows that I think that's sexy as fuck. I lick my lips and sit up, leaning into his body, reaching for his thickness. I wrap my hands around him and lower my mouth down to taste him, running my tongue across his head wrapping my lips around his shaft and sliding down.

"Mmmmm," I hum as I slide back up, I think about teasing him, but I'm just too greedy. I like the feel of him in my mouth, sliding across my lips and hitting the back of my throat. I think it's hot when he laces his fingers into my hair, thrusting inside and setting a pace that makes him burn with need.

I wrap my hands around his ass, encouraging him to find the pleasure we make together. More quickly than I expect though, Edward slows his thrusts in my mouth and pulls his cock out, "I don't want to come yet, baby." he half whispers above me.

He gently pushes me back so we're laying sideways across the wide bed. He lays over my body, reaching between us to align himself, and slowly sinks inside me. I groan from the overwhelming sensation that rushes through my body. Then tension, the fullness, the pure deliciousness that overtakes me as he slides his cock up inside my pussy, the head of his shaft tapping the very inner most parts of me.

Edward reaches up and grabs my hand, trapping it and holding it tight against the bed. With his other hand he grabs my leg, slipping his arm behind my knee, pushing my leg up against my body. His thrusting deepens and I moan out in appreciation.

"God, you're so wet for me, so good," he murmurs into my ear. His continues to move his hips back and forth, his body crashing into my clit and I can feel my body begin to warm even more.

I reach down with my free hand and grab onto his ass, pulling him even deeper into me. "Harder, faster, unh, yeah, don't stop." I'm not sure that my words are coherent but I need more to push me over the precipice.

"God, you're there baby. I can feel it, just give it to me," he says as he snaps his hips back and pushes inside even deeper and then the sensation hits, my eyes clench shut, my muscles spasming, and the pleasure, it's blowing through my entire body. I moan out loud hearing my voice echo in my ears. Edward doesn't stop,he keeps thrusting as my walls grip his cock and my orgasm fades.

"That was a good one, you liked it?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, so good." He smirks at my reply and pumps into my body, slowing his pace momentarily.

I gaze up at him, reaching up with my lips to kiss him, tangling my tongue into his mouth. As we kiss his thrusts speed up again and when I run my hands across his back I can feel the dampness from his exertion.

"Oh," he groans, eyes squeezed tight. Inside me, I feel his cock twitch as he nears his release. "Mmmm, fuck Bella, God. Yeah. Unngh." His orgasm overtakes him.

I can feel him spilling his hot wetness inside of me and it's all so good. He lowers his head down, kissing my mouth softly.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I return breathlessly.

We snuggle for minute and then both get up to clean up in the bathroom. Edward is always faster than I am, so when I leave the bathroom, he's back in bed waiting for me. As I crawl in beside him, he reaches behind his pillow and pulls out a small box with a blue bow on it.

"Happy Birthday," he says.

My eyes open wide in surprise. "You have a present for me?"

"Bella, would I let a birthday pass without trying to spoil you?"

I reach for the box with butterflies floating in my stomach, I truly have no idea of what could be inside. As I open it I see that it's a round golden pendant attached to a simple chain. I slide my fingers underneath the circle to lift it into the light. Engraved into the pendant is an interwoven monogram of the letters E and B.

"Edward, it's so lovely, it's perfect. Thank you." The words rush from my mouth without me even realizing it. His face lights up and his eyes sparkle with excitement. I lean over and kiss him softly. "Help me put it on?" He takes the necklace from my fingers and carefully drapes it around my neck. I can feel his fingers brush my skin as he fastens the necklace before kissing the back of my neck.

"I'm so glad you like it," he says to me as he leans back to look at it.

"I do. You have made this a wonderful birthday, thank you." After another kiss, I curl into his side and snuggle up against him. "You wore me out though, I'm sleepy now," I murmur with a small smile.

Edward reaches up and clicks off the light. "Sleep, Bella, no more birthday festivities for another year."

He strokes my hair softly and we drift into the peaceful darkness together.


End file.
